


Snapshot in the burrow

by Madval29



Series: Snapshot of the Soulmark [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madval29/pseuds/Madval29
Summary: A snapshot in the life of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Just some fluff that I may expand on one day. Hope you enjoy. Also written because I haven't made/written a story in awhile.





	

Description: A snapshot in the life of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Just some fluff that I may expand on one day. Hope you enjoy. Also written because I haven't made/written a story in awhile.

 

Ginny is downright pissed. What right did Harry have to break up with her? Did he want her to date someone else during her sixth year? And Hogwarts wasn’t going to be that safe this year with Dumbledore gone and Snape in charge, forget about it. Ginny was angry. Her life could only be dictated by men for so long. 

When Ginny was five, she put an end to the ban on brooms. Not that she told anyone about sneaking into the broom shed and learning to fly. Or her accidental magic that healed her arm after falling off the broom. 

When Ginny was eight, she started fighting back against Fred and George’s pranks. While Ron may be terrified of spiders, it had nothing to the fear Fred and George had of frogs. They learned not to mess with her. They even sent her a toilet seat from Hogwarts. 

When Ginny was eleven, a man gave her a diary that invaded her mind. It took her free will and made her weak. She lost energy and even though she learned a lot, Tom Riddle was never boring or stupid, she lost the time in his memories. It didn’t matter that she knew everything from first and second year if she had to give up her body to do so. When Harry saved her, she decided it would be the last time. Though the snitch on the back of her left shoulder told a different story. But she’d deal with it in the morning. Or in a year, or maybe a decade. Like after Hogwarts. Or maybe never.

When Ginny was thirteen, she relied on a boy to get her to the yule ball. These events didn’t happen every year and she’d be damned if she missed it. It was a pleasant night, but it could have been better had she not had to dance the entire time. It was her first chance to rub elbows with the students from other schools and not be dismissed because of her age. She decided to be sure she wasn’t saddled down with a needy boy ever again. 

When Ginny was fourteen, she named Dumbledore’s Army. Not that anyone ever remembers. Not that anyone ever gives her credit as a founding member. She would just have to prove herself again. But as she stood up to Bellatrix and gave as much as she got, leaving her with a broken ankle. Not that anyone noticed until they got back. 

When Ginny was fifteen, she gave up on Harry. She didn’t wait for someone to ask her out. She asked Dean out. They spent a blissful few months together; Ginny put up with Harry and Ron’s hatred of her dating easily. Until Seamus threw a bitch fit and told Dean to spend more time with him. Ginny said he could spend all the time he liked with Seamus and left him. At fifteen, Ginny got her chance with her first crush. Well, Harry kissed her. But Ginny had jumped into his arms. 

When Ginny was sixteen, she didn’t let Harry break up with her. On his birthday, she pulled him into her room in the burrow. She tore off her shirt. When she made to take his off as well, he stopped her. He came forward and examined it further. “I open at the close” was part of the snitch on her skin. He looked at her helplessly. Ginny put her shirt on. Then she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. 

She decided that Harry’s decision was stupid. She wasn’t waiting a decade; she wasn’t waiting for the end of Hogwarts. She was taking the love of her life into her own hands. She didn’t need him to save her. She just needed an equal to love her back. Damn the danger, damn the excuses. There would be no more waiting around for her. She was in charge of her life.


End file.
